Jesse Custer
Jesse Custer is a preacher in a Texas town who merged with a mysterious creature known as Genesis, developing the powerful ability to make anyone do anything he says. After spending time back in Annville, Jesse thought of leaving his congregation. After consideration, Jesse realized he couldn't leave and told his congregation he had returned to save every one of them. Biography Early life As a child, Jesse watched his father killed in front of him. Meeting Tulip At one point, Jesse met Tulip and the two did "jobs" together. Meanwhile, the two had a relationship but their relationship never lasted.Tulip O'Hare biorgaphy - AMC Following his father's footsteps Jesse decided to follow in his father's footsteps and take over his fathers church. Jesse often lacked confidence in his sermons, though his congregation followed him. One day after a sermon, a congregant spoke to him on his mother who criticized him far too often. Jesse told him he should open his heart to his mother. Shortly after, Chris Schenck spoke to him about his father abusing his mother. Chris asked Jesse if he could hurt him, though Jesse told him violence wasn't the answer, despite his sinful past. Jesse told Chris he may not harm Donnie but he would do something about it. That night, Hugo Root asked Jesse if he could swing by his house one night to visit his son. Jesse agreed to stop by the following night. Jesse reported Donnie for domestic violence, though Hugo told him he wouldn't take action unless Betsy reported him herself. When Emily told Jesse that a fellow waiter called in sick often, Jesse checked up on him. Jesse however, left when he heard his ex-girlfriend Tulip. Jesse confronted Betsy on Donnie. Betsy confirmed her son's allegations but admitted she enjoyed the beatings. That night, Jesse and Tulip caught up. Tulip asked Jesse to do one last job together, but Jesse turned her down. Later, Jesse went to visit Eugene. Jesse reassured Eugene that God doesn't hold grudges, even for what he had done. At a bar, Jesse briefly conversed with Cassidy, though Jesse told him he couldn't understand him. Shortly after, Donnie arrived and attacked Jesse for speaking to his wife. After Donnie told Jesse he was going to hurt Chris, Jesse took out Donnie and his friends. Before being arrested by Hugo Root, Jesse broke Donnie's wrist. While under custody with Cassidy, Jesse claimed he was a lousy preacher, claiming he never should've returned. When Jesse's bail was up, Jesse thanked Cassidy for helping him at the bar. Jesse was then driven back to his church by Emily. Jesse told Emily he planned on quitting, announcing it during his sermon on the coming Sunday. When Jesse returned to his church, he was struck by a mysterious entity. The following day, Jesse woke up to the company of Emily. Later, when he was nagged by Ted about his mother, Jesse told him for the last time to open his heart to his mother. During his sermon, Jesse announced leaving but halfway through, Jesse decided it wasn't time to leave and realized the purpose of his return. Powers *'Divine commandment:' Jesse's merge with Genesis endows him with a power known only as the Word of God. A power both blasphemous and blessed, the Word of God allows Jesse to literally speak with God's direct personal authority; commanding anyone to do anything he says. Nobody can resist the Word and must do everything and anything he says to the letter. Gallery Promotional images Season 1 Jesse Custer lighting a cigarette.png Preacher season 1 - Trio in the church.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse walking.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse Custer stainless glass window.png Preacher season 1 - Jesse Custer on a field.png Preacher season 1 full cast.png Preacher season 1 - The Time of the Preacher.png|Recreation of issue 1 of Preacher. Preacher season 1 - He's here to answer your prayers.png References